There are many industrial containers in usage today. These containers may be used for the containment and shipping of various substances including, but not limited to, food, paints, oils, consumer goods, construction materials, inks, chemicals, lubricants, adhesives, coatings, roofing mastics, driveway sealers, flavorings, sanitation supplies, building products, ice melt compounds, powders, pet food, and other materials. Such containers may come in a variety of sizes and may hold various amounts of material, including, in some cases, four or more gallons. Further, these containers may include a carrying handle that may be shipped separately and attached to the sides of the container to aid in carrying and dispensing the contents of the container.
The containers mentioned above may be convenient for shipping and storing goods, but may prove difficult for use by the end user. For example, even with a carrying handle, it may be difficult for a consumer to pour or control a four gallon bucket of pet food due to the weight of the container and the material. Further, when handles are included with containers to assist an end user with pouring or controlling a container, these handles may interfere with one another when multiple containers are optimally arranged for shipment (e.g., on a pallet or the like).